FIELD OF THE INVENTION
An electric hand-held wax resist pen, more particularly a resist pen used for controlled fine line decorative work or for depositing materials held in wax solution on surfaces of ceramic ware to prevent flowing together of glazes of different color during firing processes is disclosed.